Les outtakes de BDLC
by Calestina L
Summary: Série d'OS inspirés de l'histoire "Bienvenue dans le Centre". Il est préférable d'avoir lu la fic avant le contenu qui suit!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et bienvenue sur le premier OS de « Bienvenue dans le Centre ». Je rappelle qu'il vaut mieux avoir lu la fic avant au risque de ne pas comprendre grand-chose à ce qui va suivre.

Je posterai de temps en temps des OS ici lorsqu'il s'agira d'une scène vu d'un autre personnage ou encore d'une annexe à l'histoire… J'ai dans l'idée que c'est plus clair et moins brouillon que d'insérer des passages sans trop de rapport direct en chapitres dans la fic. Je vous tiendrai informé en début de chapitre, ou bien pour celles qui veulent me suivre sur **facebook**, le lien est sur mon profil )

En ce qui concerne ce premier one shot, il est en lien direct avec le chapitre posté hier, ce ne sera pas toujours le cas mais pour ce qui va suivre, je vous conseille vraiment de lire le chapitre avant :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Une promenade nocturne, point de vue d'Alice**

Je me retrouve dans mon chez-moi, mon endroit. Celui qui connait mes joies et peines depuis que je suis au Centre. Mon statut peut être difficile à supporter parfois. J'adore ma sœur, je donnerai ma vie pour elle mais quelquefois j'ai besoin de faire le vide dans mon esprit, rester avec soi, seulement moi.

Aussi dans ces instants je rejoins mon refuge, Calysia le connait. Nous ne pouvons avoir de secrets l'une envers l'autre, mais elle respecte mes choix et ne viendra pas me déranger.

Ce soir marque la fin d'une journée morose. Caly a fait exploser ma retenue et nous en sommes venues aux mains. Comme j'en ai honte. Elle m'aime. Et je l'aime depuis le début alors nous déchirer est un supplice. Et Jasper. Dès que j'ai vu ce matin la nouvelle, Jasper Whitlock, mon tuteur ! J'ai cru défaillir durant tout le cours tant l'attente de la nouvelle officielle fut éprouvante.

Je me suis préparée toute la journée, quel sujet aborder, comment me comporter face à lui, seuls. Avoir enfin la possibilité de pouvoir lui parler sans se cacher, de le faire aux yeux de tous ! Et visiblement le rêve était trop beau puisque Monsieur Whitlock vient de me poser un lapin. Pff…

Je monte au quatrième étage en silence et traverse le couloir désert. J'ouvre la porte vitrée de secours et tire l'échelle rouillée qui semble m'attendre. L'air est frais ce soir, la nuit sera claire. Et dire que la dernière fois où ma sœur et moi étions dans cet escalier c'était pour protéger Bella de Cullen. Je réprime un frisson de dégout.

Je ne perds pas plus de temps et grimpe, me retrouvant vite sur la terrasse sagement dissimulée par les vapeurs de la chaudière et le jour qui décroit sur Seattle.

Le Paradis.

Ici, c'est mon monde. Je m'assoie sur le toit plat, au bord de la rambarde et observe les étoiles perçant le ciel sombre.

La vue est magnifique, les immeubles illuminés m'encerclent. Je suis bien, seule. Le toit du bâtiment B est mon refuge, depuis le début. J'aime venir ici et décrocher mon attention. Je n'ai jamais eu la peur du vide.

Des étudiants rentrent dans la cité, ils sont heureux et rient aux éclats. Je me penche légèrement, observant en silence. Histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Rosalie et Jasper, mon cœur se serre. Apparemment il n'est pas trop malade puisqu'il se permet de sortir et rire par ce froid avec son glaçon de sœur.

Des larmes me piquent les yeux, je les essuie d'un geste rageur. Je ne pleurerai pas, aucun homme ne mérite que l'on verse des larmes.

Rosalie attire Jasper vers elle avant de lui faire des chatouilles, il entre dans le bâtiment A dans un souffle alors que sa sœur rit encore sous le porche.

Que donnerais-je pour caresser ses cheveux de soie ? Pour plonger mon visage dans ses boucles blondes et le garder près de moi ? Non, moi je ne lui donnerais pas l'envie de partir, je saurai le garder pour moi et pour moi seule.

Une silhouette fine sur le toit du bâtiment voisin attire mon attention. _Mais qui pourrait bien se promener sur le toit du A ? *J'en sais fichtre rien…*_ Ma sœur m'exaspère, elle devait pourtant me laisser tranquille.* _Pardon, je croyais que c'était une question…*_

Je me concentre et reconnait ma trouble-fête, et quelle surprise ! Kate Biers.

Cette fille a beaucoup de chance, c'est grâce à ses soins que Bella est parmi nous aujourd'hui, je la respecte pour cela. Elle me provoque, me cherche depuis un petit moment mais je ne réponds pas. Pas que l'envie m'en manque mais je lui suis reconnaissante.

J'ai toujours su ce que je voulais. Je suis entière et je connais mes limites. Que quelqu'un fasse du mal au Calyce et je démarre au quart de tour, pas de temps à perdre dans des réflexions intempestives et tant pis pour les conséquences.

Je suis petite mais musclée, j'ai du répondant mais je ne me bat pas. Personne ne fait peur à Alice Platt.

Mais je sais tout autant éprouver du respect de de la gratitude. Bella. Kate Biers a sauvé notre meilleure amie et gagné mon silence.

Une ombre se dessine derrière Biers, quelqu'un de plus grand. _Non, ce n'est pas possible…_ Je me rapproche à pas de loup pour en avoir le cœur net, dissiper le doute… _Je ne peux pas y croire, je ne VEUX pas y croire. _L'ombre approche encore plus cette idiote qui se retourne pour lui faire face et mon cœur se meurt.

Jasper Whitlock embrasse à pleine bouche Katherine Biers. Et mon cœur se suicide.

Mes larmes coulent à présent, mes résolutions fondent. Une rafale vient fouetter mon visage me renvoyant mes cheveux de corbeaux dans mes yeux humides. Respire Alice, respire, prend sur toi. Ce n'est rien, rien du tout. Que représente ce mec ? Ce misérable petit insecte face au reste ? Face à tout ? Il n'est rien, rien de plus qu'un pauvre minable, un imbécile, un dégonflé, un, un… Mes genoux tremblent et je m'affale sur le gravier de la terrasse. Mes larmes sont devenues torrent noyant mes joues. Bon sang Alice ! Foi de Platt ! Tu as un peu plus d'amour propre ! Je prends une dernière respiration pour me donner le courage de voir en face l'une des scènes les plus humiliantes de ma vie.

La fumée protectrice a disparût, emportée par le vent. Jas… et Kate ne s'embrasse plus mais il me dévisage. A ce stade ce n'est même plus de l'humiliation.

Je reste impassible, neutre. Il me sourit et agite sa main dans ma direction, mon cœur reçoit un nouveau poignard. Kate ne m'a pas vu. Je souffle. Mes larmes ne tarissent pas, je suis plus faible que je ne l'aurai cru. Jas… ne me quitte pas des yeux et semble réfléchir. La garce qui doit se sentir délaissée suit son regard et rencontre mes prunelles. Horreur.

Kate caresse doucement les cheveux de Jas… et m'adresse un sourire triomphal.

-Petite fille, si petite fille, où es-tu aujourd'hui ? Je te l'avais bien dit, il est pour moi maintenant. J'ai gagné.

Non, ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas être au courant. C'est un secret entre ma sœur et moi que seule ma mère connait. Bella a des doutes mais reste loin de la vérité.

Kate me regarde encore avec cet air hypocrite et son sourire s'agrandit. Elle a découvert notre vraie nature. L'essence du Calyce.

-Ce n'était pas bien compliqué de deviner, la partie est terminée ma chère Alice.

_*Elle a fait le rapprochement de paroles qui ont dû nous échapper, en faisant des recoupements elle est arrivée à la vérité, mais elle ne sait pas pour moi, elle ne se doute de rien. Nous sommes encore à moitié protégées.*_

Je ne peux pas laisser passer cela, pas le temps de réfléchir, trancher noir ou blanc, le Calyce passe avant tout.

Je la sens qui brûle le bas de mon dos, c'est si facile. J'empoigne le manche en bois verni, dommage que je ne suive pas les précautions de ma frangine, à l'avenir je me conformerai à ses choix.

Pour l'instant je me concentre sur ma cible. Elle a commis une erreur irréparable ce soir. En premier elle m'a blessé. Délibérément. De tous les hommes qui fréquentent le campus il a fallu qu'elle choisisse Jasp…, le seul qui avait réussi à toucher mon cœur, à voler un peu de l'amour que je réserve à ma sœur et ma mère. Elle n'avait pas le droit, elle le savait, tout le monde le savait.

J'ai su me maitriser, serrer les dents et les poings à chacune de ses attaques, ne rien laisser paraître par respect pour Bella. Maintenant c'est terminé, elle a voulu m'atteindre en me prenant Jas… Je ne peux même plus prononcer son nom, penser à son prénom est comme jeter mon cœur dans de l'eau glacée. Et pourtant malgré cela, je n'aurai rien fait. Je me serais contenté de la haïr en silence, ou avec le soutien de Calysia. Je ne lui aurai pas demandé des comptes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Non, Jasper est un être humain, après tout, il l'a choisi, j'ai perdu et je sais reconnaitre une défaite.

Son erreur réside dans sa découverte. Elle a percé une partie de notre secret et je sais qu'au vue de la forte amitié qu'elle me porte, elle n'hésitera pas à s'en servir contre moi. Seulement ici, une autre personne entre en jeu. Ma sœur, mon double.

Jamais je n'accepterais que l'on fasse du mal à ma sœur, elle a joué, ELLE a perdue.

Les vapeurs de la chaudière m'enveloppent de nouveau, il faut agir vite. Je tends mon bras au-dessus de mon épaule, la lame entre en contact avec mes phalanges mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Si seulement j'avais la dextérité de ma jumelle, si seulement j'avais l'assurance de la toucher, de la traverser, de lui infliger à elle aussi cette souffrance. L'adrénaline circule dans mes veines me redonnant courage mais au moment où j'exécute mon geste un bras me retient, empêchant tout mouvement. L'arme tombe à mes pieds et je fonds en sanglots.

-Non. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je me retourne et elle me plaque dans ses bras.

- Mais ça fait tellement mal.

-Je sais mais nous trouverons une solution, elle ne s'en tirera pas aussi facilement.

Elle ressert sa prise et je m'accroche désespérément à ses épaules. Elle est mon tout, ma vie, mes joies et mes peines, ma petite sœur.

* * *

Vos impressions sur Alice ? Laissez vos commentaires !

A bientôt !

xoxo Calestna


	2. Chapter 2

Un nouvel OS comme promis ! Merci pour votre accueil sur le précédent, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant )

Ici il sera question de la soirée de Bella en compagnie de ce cher Jasper, donc en relation avec le chapitre 16… Il va y avoir des questions, des doutes et peut-être des suppositions ?

Je vous laisse lire ^^

* * *

**OS N° 2 : Miss Bella, détective.**

.

.

Jasper m'ouvrit galamment la portière et sa bonne humeur revint dans l'habitacle alors qu'il cherchait une station de radio convenable. Dans la lumière des phares, je suivis Alice des yeux, espérant qu'elle comprendrait, qu'elle reviendrait sur sa décision. Elle me rendit un regard vide et s'engouffra dans la voiture rouge délavée. Jasper déboita et nous perdions les autres dans la nuit. Je me replaçai sur mon siège, mal à l'aise et regardai l'heure distraitement sur mon téléphone. Mon compagnon me sortit de mes pensées.

-Excuse-moi Bella si je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie. C'est juste que je pensais…

Je le coupai. Il me fit un sourire désolé.

-Y aller avec Alice.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. On s'entendait bien pourtant tous les deux.

Je pris mon temps pour lui répondre, pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement je choisis la sobriété.

-Elle est triste ces temps-ci…

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Tu me le dirais Bella si jamais je m'étais mal conduit en sa présence.

Pauvre gars, il est largué… Que faire ? Ou je me tais et reste dans la neutralité, ou je peux lui glisser quelques petites choses… Histoire de bien faire enrager sa petite amie.

-J'ai appris pour Kate et toi.

Je n'ose pas me tourner pour le regarder de face et préfère contempler le pare-brise. Mon voisin soupire gêné.

-Arf… oui. On est ensemble. Enfin…

-Continu ! C'est sérieux entre vous ?

-Je ne sais pas… Ça ne fait que quelques jours, c'est un peu embarrassant comme question.

Mon dieu ! Je l'interroge sur sa vie intime, moi, la timide maladive. Je souffle pour me motiver. Courage Bella, c'est pour Alice ! Tu as promis à Calysia que tu la soutiendrais dans sa vengeance contre Katherine.

-Pardon d'avoir été indiscrète.

Jasper me rassure avant de se reconcentrer sur l'asphalte. Il conduit bien, respecte les limitations de vitesse et le code de la route à la différence des jumelles. Un bon point pour lui. Après un moment de silence, je pris mon courage à deux mains. Il est très intimidant mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

-Pardon si ma question est inopportune, mais je me demandai pourquoi tu as décidé de sortir ce soir avec une fille qui n'est visiblement pas ta petite amie ?

Je me ratine sur place et sens mes joues me brûler.

-C'est normal comme question. J'ai ces billets depuis un certain temps et Kate est de garde ce soir à l'hôpital alors plutôt que de perdre la place.

-Je vois. Je vais te la rembourser.

-Non pardon, je me suis mal exprimé.

-Non, non c'est moi qui m'excuse. Tu n'as pas à payer ma place, je tiens à te la rembourser…

-Bella, je t'arrête de suite. J'ai dit oui dès que j'ai su le plan de Carmen. Profiter d'une soirée sympa avec une fille super et écouter de la bonne musique, c'est moi qui dois te dédommager pour accepter ma compagnie ce soir.

-Jasper…

Il balaya mes arguments d'un revers de main, ce garçon est étrange et gentil. Donc il a prévu d'aller à ce concert bien avant de sortir avec Katherine…

-Je te le dis Bella, c'est moi qui y gagne !

Excessivement gentil mais étrange quand même.

-Ok, Ok si tu arrêtes de t'excuser ça devient flippant.

La voiture s'immobilisa sur un grand parking et il fit le tour pour m'ouvrir la portière. J'attrapai son bras et lui rendis son sourire.

-Aimes-tu seulement Snow Patrol ? Pitié, j'espère que tu connais le groupe.

-Bien sûr que je connais et j'aime bien. Pourquoi ces questions ?

-J'évalue ton dédommagement. Si tu n'aimais pas, tu avais droit au double, et si tu ne connaissais pas, au triple.

Je ris davantage. Il est fait pour Alice !

-Et qu'en serait-il de ce dédommagement ?

-Ce qu'il te plaira ! Une pizza, un resto, un ciné…

-Allons Jasper c'est moi qui suis heureuse d'aller à ce concert, je n'ai pas besoin de dédommagement.

-J'y tiens ! Je t'ai embarqué sans même te demander ton avis, laisse-moi faire quelque chose pour toi Bella.

Il plaça une main sur son cœur et j'acceptai d'y repenser à l'occasion.

-Ne te plains pas plus tard lorsque je saurai me rappeler à ton bon souvenir !

-Bella, tu apprendras vite que je n'ai qu'une parole.

Jasper tendit nos billets au guichet et nous pénétrions dans la salle bondée. La première partie venait de terminer. Nous étions au fond de la fosse. Quelques minutes plus tard, les membres du groupe prirent place sur scène et entamèrent « Berlin ». Jasper et moi hurlions avec la foule. Les tubes s'enchainèrent. J'observai attentivement mon cavalier essayant de démêler non sans mal le vrai du faux.

Le concert prit fin et Jasper me raccompagna jusqu'à la BMW. Il fit demi-tour et repartit vers le Centre. Je le remerciai pour la soirée. _Vas-y Bella, tu en auras le cœur net !_

-Jasper ?

-…

-Ce deuxième billet… A qui voulais-tu le donner au départ ?

Son sourire se figea et ses joues prirent des couleurs.

-Hum… Je ne sais pas…

-Tu veux dire que tu achètes naturellement deux places pour en donner une au premier venu ?

-Non. C'est que… disons que je pensais inviter une personne et que c'est tombé à l'eau, voilà.

-Ok.

-Ok.

Je pouffai discrètement face à son air buté. Il se gara sur le parking et me remercia chaleureusement pour la compagnie que je lui avais gentiment offerte. Je renouvelais également mes remerciements, puis nous nous confondions mutuellement en excuses.

Finalement je souris et il me fit la bise tout en me raccompagnant à distance jusqu'à ma porte. Nul doute qu'Alice doit être devant sa fenêtre à guetter notre retour. Je rentrai dans le bâtiment B à pas de loup et montai les étages. Alice ne m'attend pas devant ma porte pour un compte rendu. Je l'en aurai pourtant cru capable.

Je verrouillai la porte derrière moi et me laissai choir sur mon lit défait. Cette soirée fut parfaite. Jasper est quelqu'un de doux et gentil. Rien d'étonnant qu'il ne soutienne pas les thèses de l'Alliance. Il avait ses places depuis plus longtemps que sa relation avec Kate et il pensait inviter quelqu'un à se joindre à lui avant de sortir avec elle. Cela ne peut donc pas être Miss Biers.

Alice à encore toutes ses chances ! Nous t'aurons Katherine Biers ! Forte de cette résolution, j'éteignis la lumière et le sommeil m'emporta dans un autre monde.

* * *

Tadam ! Alors, alors ? Partagez-vous son avis ?

A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre

xoxo Calestina


	3. Chapter 3

Comme promis, un petit OS où notre Bella va faire ses premiers pas de ballerine ) J'espère qu'il vous plaira )

.

_La scène se passe au cours du chapitre 19, alors que les filles sortent du Centre avec les bagages pour leur escapade chez Esmée, Alice tient dans ses bras un sac de sport dans lequel se trouve des tenues de danse. Bella va avoir droit à une leçon privée pour le moins particulière !_

.

**Bella, ou lorsque la danse a ses limites !**

**.  
**

Je roulai des yeux, elles ne comptent pas me lâcher avec cette histoire de bal !

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous pénétrions dans le sous-sol de la fac de droit où se trouvait la salle de danse de l'association sportive d'Alice.

-J'ai pris toutes mes affaires dans ce sac, vous devriez trouvez votre bonheur. On va commencer par se mettre en tenue et s'échauffer. Ensuite Caly tu auras le rôle du cavalier.

Nous fouillons le grand cabas dans lequel s'entassait un assortiment de chaussons, leggings noirs, jambières multicolores… Je laissai les filles choisir pour moi et Calysia me passa un collant accompagné de guêtres et ballerines bleu pervenche, Alice avait hérité des violettes et Caly d'un sublime ensemble rose layette.

Je me plantai derrière le professeur Platt et tentai de reproduire ses mouvements le plus fidèlement que me le permis mon sens de l'équilibre précaire.

Au moment où mon corps endolori me hurlait de mettre fin à ses souffrances, le tyran en jupon décréta l'échauffement terminé._ Point positif : si Cullen me rate avant le bal c'est cette stupide préparation qui creusera ma tombe._

Aussitôt, Caly vint vers moi de sa démarche sautillante et me tendit galamment sa main. Je me rebutai et restai bêtement à fixer sa paume. _Hors de question, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !_

-Crois-moi, ça ne sera plus très long et après on s'en va promis !

J'acceptai finalement son invitation, assez pressée d'en finir. Alice nous criait des indications depuis le coin de la pièce où elle s'affairait pour mettre en marche la chaine hifi et sa sœur me faisait la conversation.

-Tu as déjà pris des leçons de danse ?

Je niai. Charlie n'aurait jamais supporté de payer pour ce qu'il considérait comme des conneries en tutu.

-Si tu as un peu le sens du rythme tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, Alice fait peur mais tu l'as connais bien, elle n'est pas méchante.

_Alors ça, je me demande vraiment comment je dois le prendre._

-Bien, avant que nous ne commencions, est-ce que tu te débrouilles dans un style particulier ?

Je regardai affolée Calysia qui tenait plus fort mon bras à présent, comme pour m'empêcher de fuir. Elle me reposa la question de sa sœur avec davantage de douceur.

- Tu as une préférence pour un style particulier ? Les latines par exemple ?

Je clarifiai immédiatement la situation.

-Alice, je tiens tout juste sur mes jambes en temps normal donc la danse est exclue, je suis une vraie calamité.

Calysia accourut à mon secours.

-Lice, je pense que nous devrions commencer par revoir les bases.

Alice me jeta un regard de dédain, peu convaincue, mais approuva l'idée de sa jumelle.

-Très bien, aujourd'hui je vais regarder comment tu évolues et en fonction on ajustera pour les répétitions.

_Pas question !_

-Ah non ! Je ne suis pas une poupée, je veux bien répéter aujourd'hui pour te faire plaisir mais ça suffit !

-Nous verrons cela en temps utile…

-C'est tout vu, et je dis non !

-Très bien, très bien ! Caly, vous allez commencer par une valse. Bella tu connais Casse Noisettes ?

J'acquiesçai et la chaine hifi dernier cri ouvrit le bal avec la valse des fleurs.

Je restai pantoise. Caly pressa ma taille et chuchota quelques instructions basiques qui n'échappèrent en rien au courroux fraternel.

-Le pas est simple, c'est un trois temps, tu tournes puis reprend le mouvement.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté je m'entravai dans mes propres pieds, piétinai malencontreusement ceux de mon _cavalier_ de fortune et perdis lamentablement l'équilibre basculant sur la pauvre Calysia. La réaction d'Alice fut imminente.

-Concentre-toi ! Tu ne dois penser qu'à la danse, à la grâce que t'inspire la musique et non à ce que tu vas bouffer ce soir !

Je grinçai des dents, prête à passer l'éponge si c'était ma garantie d'en terminer au plus vite. La valse repartit et seulement après les deux premières mesures je glissai et terminai le postérieur sur le parquet ciré du studio de danse. Alice coupa le son d'un geste brusque tandis que Calysia m'aidait à me remettre sur mes pieds la mine soucieuse.

-Rien de cassé ?

Je la rassurai sur mon état, ne ressentant aucune douleur physique particulière et Alice profita de l'interruption pour changer de musique lorsque des bruits en provenance du couloir retinrent notre attention. Les jumelles échangèrent un regard affolé avant que Calysia ne m'attire vivement dans le fond de la salle derrière le diable chargé d'une impressionnante pile de matelas de sol. Sa sœur nous rejoignit rapidement, à peine eut-elle le temps de pousser le charriot en oblique, nous cachant ainsi dans un coin, que la porte du studio s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Je me retrouvai prise en sandwich entre le Calyce.

**-Tu vois, j'étais certaine qu'il n'y avait personne !**

**-Tu es parfaite ma Rose.**

_Bravo ! Il ne manquait plus que les amoureux transis !_

Emmett lui proposa de retourner sur leurs pas mais la princesse semblait plutôt vouloir profiter du calme du sous-sol. Aurore enclencha le lecteur et les premières notes de Feeling Good reprise façon Muse résonnèrent dans le studio silencieux.

**-Oh Em' j'adore cette chanson ! Tu me fais danser ?**

La poupée Barbie ne laissa pas le temps à son Ken de lui répondre que déjà elle se déchaussa et remit le titre au début. Le garde du corps écarta ses bras et Miss Hale vint se blottir contre son torse imposant.

Une vraie démonstration commença sous nos airs ébahis. Après une légère pirouette Blanche-Neige amorça un pas de tango brillamment suivi par son partenaire. Sa longue chevelure dorée suivant le moindre de ses mouvements donnait à ses ondulations un éclair fauve et sauvage.

Cependant si Rosalie Hale était magnifique, Emmett Mc Carty fût éblouissant.

Seuls dans ce studio les masques tombent. La Reine des Glaces parait plus humaine et le monsieur muscle intimidant un gentleman.

Ses bras puissants guident avec une douceur et une tendresse évidente l'élue de son cœur. Ses pas sont gracieux, semblent si simples quand il les exécute qu'un homme ayant une telle sensibilité ne peut pas être foncièrement méchant. Derrière cette façade de gros dur ce cache le vrai Emmett Mc Carty, celui qui accompagne la glaciale Rosalie Hale, celui qui approuve ses idées sans prendre en compte son avis personnel, ses choix, son rôle semble se limiter à cela, suivre son âme sœur comme un toutou fidèle et à cet instant les paroles de Calysia me reviennent en mémoire tout comme cet acharnement dont elle fait preuve pour essayer de le défendre constamment.

Après tout, Emmett n'a pas vraiment choisi son clan. Son amour l'a fait pour lui. Une théorie germe dans mon esprit mais je dois encore étayer mes arguments avant de l'exposer au Calyce. Un coup d'œil m'apprend qu'elles aussi se retrouvent dans le même état d'hébétude devant cette prestation.

La musique se fait plus douce, plus intime, et le colosse en profite pour guider princesse Peach dans une arabesque parfaite. Dans cette position elle me fait aussitôt l'impression d'un pantin de bois suspendu au bon vouloir de son maitre. Sans public la princesse quitte son piédestal et perd cette froide arrogance qui la caractérise si bien pour ne devenir que Rosalie. Juste Rosalie, la copine d'Emmett.

Son amoureux au contraire prend toutes les commandes. Il la guide, leurs corps se font écho et doucement alors que le morceau prend fin, il la retourne et la fait basculer par-dessus son coude dans un sourire victorieux. Aurore se redresse et caresse doucement sa joue. Le temps semble suspendu face à l'intensité de leurs regards et j'ai honte de voler ainsi ces moments d'intimité, considération que je rejette rapidement au souvenir des événements passés. _Tant pis pour eux ! S'ils veulent du calme qu'ils prennent une chambre !_

Calysia est secouée par un fou-rire de moins en moins discret et Alice se penche au-dessus de moi pour réprimander sa jumelle, l'incitant au silence.

Devant la scène dégénère. Emmett commence à retirer la robe en laine grise d'Aurore et cette dernière ne perd pas son temps en s'attaquant à la fermeture éclair de son jeans.

-Ah non ils ne vont pas nous faire le petit sous nos yeux !

Alice et moi nous tournons d'un même mouvement pour faire taire Caly qui mime un « désolé ».

Heureusement pour nous, le couple semble ne se douter de rien et continue son _opération déshabillage, _exhibant à nos pauvres yeux chastes outre un tas informe de vêtements, un Emmett en boxer visiblement en forme embrassant à pleine bouche une Rosalie de dos dans un ensemble en dentelle rouge et noire.

-La salope ! Le dernier Victoria's secret !

Je fais les gros yeux à Calysia qui ne semble pas comprendre le sens du mot discrétion.

-Mais sa sortie en boutique n'est prévue que pour le mois proch…

Je ne la laisse pas terminer et place rapidement une main sur sa bouche sous son regard acier, surpris que je puisse user d'une telle audace.

A présent Rosalie vient d'enlever son soutien-gorge qui s'ajoute à la pile sur le sol nous offrant la vue de son dos dénudé.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'on pourrait les stopper ?

Les jumelles se figent et m'observent comme si un troisième œil venait de me pousser en plein milieu du front. J'hausse les épaules.

-Ben quoi c'était une idée comme une autre !

Alice retourne à la contemplation du spectacle se jouant sous nos yeux non consentants.

-C'est tout bonnement impossible. C'est bien trop tard pour surgir et crier Surprise ! A moins bien sûr que tu es un goût prononcé pour le masochisme.

Caly complète la pensée de son double.

-Sauf si tu ne tiens pas à tes yeux, à ce moment-là libre à toi d'oser les interrompre.

Je me renfrogne un peu, les filles ont un sens de l'humour… _étrange._

-Et puis c'est toujours possible qu'ils n'aillent pas au bout.

Je me retourne surprise vers une Alice nonchalante.

-Elle ne veut peut être que le chauffer un peu, après tout on est dans un lieu public, n'importe qui pourrait les entendre voir carrément entrer dans la salle.

Comme si Aurore avait entendu sa réplique celle-ci appuya sur le lecteur cd remettant la musique en marche puis commença des déhanchements sensuels à califourchon sur son partenaire qui laissa échapper une plainte rauque, permettant à Calysia de répondre à sa sœur.

-Bon maintenant tu as ta réponse, on va mater un porno les filles !

-Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau de mer !

-Bois en beaucoup même !

-Fais pas ta prude Bella !

Caly me regarde choquée et une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est sa jumelle qui prend ma défense.

-Caly t'es dégueu ma fille !

Pour toute réponse nous avons droit à une mimique digne d'un enfant de cinq ans et d'un effet de cheveux.

Rosalie se penche lascivement sur son partenaire et part à la découverte des recoins encore couverts de son anatomie.

_Ce que j'aimerai être ailleurs que dans ce maudit studio !_

Sitôt cette constatation établie ma vue se retrouve bouchée par une paume chaude et Calysia hilare chuchote contre mon oreille.

-Pour les pauvres âmes sensibles, je ne voudrais pas que tu te brules les yeux !

Je me dégage assez facilement et fais face au sourire rayonnant de ma diablesse de voisine qui me pince la joue.

-Mais je rigole !

Je lui réponds par une grimace et reporte mon attention sur ma seconde voisine affichant une mine dégoutée qui me souffle un _quatrième base_ inaudible mais qui ne manque pas d'échapper à Calysia.

-La princesse vient d'embrocher son palefrenier je répète la princesse…

-Je t'assure, tu as beau être ma jumelle si tu ne fermes pas de suite ta grande bouche je risque de dire certaines choses peu agréables à ton encontre.

Caly la terrible mime une fermeture éclair qu'elle referme sur ses lèvres avant de jeter la clé et sa sœur lève les yeux au ciel.

Rosalie commence à gémir plus fortement au-dessus du corps trempé de sueur d'Emmett mais je détourne précipitamment le regard, peu désireuse de voir davantage. Alice me glisse dessus pour venir cacher les yeux de sa jumelle qui se rebiffe en gloussant.

-Je suis majeure Alice Platt et à ce titre j'ai le droit de promener mes yeux où bon me semble !

-Tu me dégouttes !

Je me replace entre elles-deux et tente de calmer les esprits. Alice me lance un regard d'excuse.

-Pour info je vous conseille de fermer vos yeux dans approximativement 30 secondes.

Un cri simultané des copulateurs nous apprend qu'ils ont fini leurs petites affaires_ pour personnellement ma plus grande satisfaction_.

Durant quelques secondes le calme de la pièce est seulement rompu par leurs respirations saccadés mais bien trop vite Rosalie commence le petit jeu « donnons à Emmett l'envie de recommencer ».

**-Second round ma Rose ?**

Blondie ne lui répond qu'après s'être agripper à ses lèvres telle une furie.

**-Surprend-moi !**

Aussitôt Emmett la fait positionner à quatre pattes mais je ne regarde plus. Après un hoquet de stupeur Calysia semble_ enfin_ avoir retrouvé la raison.

-Lice, non ! Il veut vraiment inaugurer les coulisses ? Mais c'est dégueulasse !

Le Calyce ferma ses yeux avec force et se pelotonna contre moi.

J'enfonçai mes mains sur mes oreilles pour ne plus entendre le plaisir sortir de la bouche en cœur de Miss Hale ni les sons gutturaux de Mc Carty. _Ne plus rien voir ni entendre, juste le silence._

Au bout d'un certain temps Alice finit par tirer ma manche, le calme était de retour dans la pièce.

-Ils ont terminé on va bientôt pouvoir sortir.

En effet Rosalie passait sa robe et peignait grossièrement avec ses doigts sa longue chevelure, Emmett restait encore le torse nu, raide comme un piquet au milieu du studio. Feeling Good repassant inlassablement en mode répétition.

Son visage enfantin semblai emprunt d'un masque de tristesse.

Aurore s'approcha en douceur et caressa son bras.

**-Mon chéri. Tu penses encore à elle ?**

Sa voix habituellement hautaine et rude n'était plus que miel et gentillesse. Le géant se reprit un peu.

-**A chaque fois que j'entends cette chanson.**

Son mauvais caractère revint au galop avec un rictus de dédain.

**-Pourtant tu ne t'en plaignais pas il y a cinq minutes.**

A ces mots Emmett se renfrogna et Blondie sembla comprendre qu'elle avait franchi une limite.

**-Je m'excuse, c'était déplacé.**

Je reçus un double coup dans les côtes provenant de chaque moitié du Calyce et la même réflexion dans mes oreilles.

-Rosalie Hale a un cœur ! C'est à inscrire dans les annales !

Je battis des mains pour les faire taire mais les demoiselles Platt semblaient en avoir décidé autrement.

Alice porta une main sur son cœur et prit des airs de tragédienne.

-Je ne verrais plus jamais cette chanson de la même manière !

Calysia répondit à ses pitreries en mimant des adieux éplorés mouchoir en papier blanc à l'appui et j'essayai par tous les moyens de les canaliser avant de nous faire repérer. Le couple ne semblait en rien soupçonneux, Rosalie ramassa la chemise et le pull de son homme et celui-ci les enfila en soufflant.

**-Je me demande juste quelle serait ma vie si...**

Une larme roula sur sa joue et Rosalie s'accrocha à son cou comme une désespérée lui soufflant des mots doux. L'effet fut immédiat, Emmett se redressa et après un dernier petit baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne tous deux quittèrent la pièce.

Alice repoussa loin le chariot dans un soupir de soulagement.

-J'ai cru qu'on allait dormir ici !

Je me levai en riant et tendis ma main vers Calysia mais celle-ci semblait absorbée dans ses pensées.

J'agitai ma paume devant ses yeux.

-Youhou Caly !

Ses prunelles effrayées se posèrent sur moi l'espace d'un instant avant qu'elle ne retrouve sa joie coutumière.

-Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées, on y va ?

-Let's go !

Nous sortions en tenue de ballerine et nous dépêchions de regagner la voiture. Oh oui, ce petit week-end chez Esmée ne pourra que nous faire du bien !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, à très bientôt pour le chapitre ) D'ici là une review ?!

xoxo Calestina


End file.
